Flight simulators for training pilots are well known. Such flight simulators typically provide a somewhat authentic environment within which the trainee sits. The environment, i.e., the cockpit of an aircraft, substantially replicates the cockpit of a real aircraft, such as an F-16. Thus, the trainee may utilize the controls and indicators of the simulator to perform various different procedures and maneuvers without actually endangering either himself or a real aircraft.
The more sophisticated aircraft simulators include a realistic windshield or canopy display which accurately shows the world as it would be seen through the real aircraft's windshield or canopy. Such sophisticated flight simulators typically also use hydraulic positioning controls to change the attitude of the simulator cockpit, so as to realistically simulate attitude changes and accelerations which are sensed by pilots when performing actual maneuvers.
Expert systems are also well known. An expert system is a computer program which is capable of taking into account a large quantity of knowledge and/or reasoning so as to then provide a recommended action. In this manner, an expert system attempts to mimic the responses of an expert. Thus, in many applications, a computer can be utilized in place of an expert, thereby realizing substantial cost, time, space, and weight benefits. For example, such an expert system may be utilized to aid in the diagnosis of medical conditions or to provide legal advice.
The primary distinction between an expert system and a traditional computer algorithm is the expert system's ability to make inferences from very complicated and often incomplete knowledge. Thus, in the same manner that an acceptable answer may be provided by a human expert, once that human expert has been provided with incomplete facts, a properly designed expert system may be constructed so as to provide logical answers from similar information. It is important to note that an expert system provides the best possible answer under the conditions it was written for, but may not provide the best answer under alternative conditions.
Contemporary expert systems typically comprise an explanation portion, a knowledge acquisition portion, a database portion, and a report portion. The explanation portion of a contemporary expert system provides a decision tree which assists a user in determining why a question is being asked or why a particular solution has been identified. The decision tree or explanation model for such a contemporary system can be found in "Leadership and the Decision Making" by Victor Vroom and Philip Yetton, University of Pittsburgh Press, 1971 and also in "The New Leadership-Managing Participation and Organizations", by Victor Vroom and Arthur Yago, Prentice Hall, 1988.
The knowledge acquisition portion of a contemporary expert system queries the user according to a predefined search strategy. First, a solution is assumed, and then the knowledge acquisition portion of the expert system determines if a question response is necessary in order to either approve or disprove the assumed solution. Only questions relevant to the rule are asked. No question is asked unless it is required to reach a solution.
Generally, simple yes or no responses are accepted. Sometimes a question may be answered with a degree of certainty. Fuzzy logic is then utilized in an attempt to find the preferred solution.
The database portion typically comprises abstracts from books and articles involving such topics as, for example, decision making, leadership, and management. The database portion of an expert system typically facilitates reading of the database portion in a non-sequential manner, thus allowing the system to locate the exact information of interest, either by searching on a key word or phrase, or via the use of a browse tree.
The report portion of an expert system typically includes a text editor and the ability to manage filed reports. Prior to report generation, the user is optionally asked if he is willing to risk failure to gain efficiency. As in other questions, a degree of certainty may, optionally, be entered for the response. Thus, a threshold is optionally established beyond which solutions to the desired problems are rejected, when failure is not to be tolerated.
Many contemporary expert systems allow knowledge to be represented as a series of IF-THEN rules. More sophisticated expert systems additionally allow knowledge to be represented as frames. Reasoning is facilitated via both forward chaining and backward chaining. Most contemporary expert systems utilized tools which comprise specific facilities for generating explanations of the expert system's reasoning.
Frequently, expert systems are integrated with other types of software, for example, database management software, a user interface and/or statistical analysis software, so as to create functional integrated control systems suitable for preforming desired tasks.
In view of the advantages of expert systems, particularly their ability to eliminate or mitigate the need for a human expert, it is desirable to provide an aircraft flight simulator which incorporates an expert system so as to provide a methodology for training higher levels of cognitive skill complexity. In this manner, such aircraft flight simulators may be utilized to train pilots to substantially higher skill levels, thereby substantially reducing the expense associated with flight training and also substantially enhancing pilot/aircraft survivability, particularly in complex modern tactical warfare situations.